That's Life
by Kikichay1196
Summary: Chad's still the same old Chad, but he has a secret, that no one at the studio knows. He's an orphan, and has a really comlicated life. Sonny believes he is the biggest jerk on the planet, can he change her mind? I know, I suck at sums, but read! CHANNY!
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

I woke up to the sounds of voices, probably my siblings. I wondered what was in stoer for me today. Soon, I felt small fists

banging on my chest, screaming for me to rise out of my deep slumber. Eventually I surrendered and awoke to see my 4 year old sister, Haylie, smiling at me.

Great, my own human alarm clock, just what i needed, if only there was a snooze button.

h- chaddy? chaddy? are you up?

c- i smiled at her; good morning haylie

h- goodmorning, chaddy! she said smiling

c- no goodmorning kiss?; i said smirking

h- (she kissed me on the cheek)

c- that's more like it; (i tickled her and she laughed furiously)

h- stop, chaddy! stop!

c- (i stopped) come on, lets go wake up everyone..

My feet touched the cold wooden floor, as we roamed through the halls, to wake up our family.

That's right, our family, we didn't have a mom or a dad, just a house parent that only came to visit once a week.

There are 12 of us. Me, Haylie, Greg who is 7, Carter and Mason who are 8, the 10 year old twins: Macy and Kasey, Robert who is 12, Eric who is 15, and Tess, who is the same age as me.

I know, it's a lot, but we all live together, my and somehow manage not to kill each other. Me and Tess have taken it upon ourselves to run the household. Tess is like the big, protective,

tomboy of a sister that I never had. She's only older by 3 months, but nevertheless she is my best friend. She helped me get over my, err, problem I had when we were little, you know family stuff,

why my parents left me, and what it would be like to live here. It was hard, and to be honest, I'm really not over it, I hate my parents with a passion. Who does that, you have children,

keep them for 8 years and give them away? It made no sense, they just dumped me and Eric like pieces of trash, oh yeah, i forgot to mention,

Eric is my blood brother. Nothing can come between the two of us, all of us really. We are all family, no matter where we came from, we know each other like the back of our hands,

and we's do anything for each other. So yeah, i kno what you're thinking, CDC, YOU'RE FAMOUS, THE GREATEST ACTOR OF OUR GENERATION, YOU'RE RICH,

WHAT ARE YOU DOING LIVING IN AN ORPHANAGE? Well, it's a long story, but I'll sum it up. I got fed up and couldn't handle being an orphan, it got to be too much,

so I ran away from home, some guys thought i had star quality, movie magic happened, and i became famous. My agent tried to adopt me, but he only wanted, me,

not Eric, and not the rest of them, so I stayed. Because nothing comes between family. I love them all, even if they are a little crazy, I mean, you might not believe it,

but for some reason they constantly tease me about Sonny, and how I like her. Please, what a joke, I don't even know where they come up woth this stuff, but I wish they'd stop,

it's getting annoying. We finally reached Eric's room. I opened the door and entered casually.

E- Yeah, come on in, cause I totally invited you in here anyway!

C- thanks, bro...

H- Eric! she squealed, loosened out of my grip and ran to give him a hug.

E- Hey, Haylie. So Chad, what are you doing up? Thought you needed beauty rest?

C- Haylie woke me up, and beauty is naturally enstilled in me...

E- Dude, please, save the cockiness for Sonny...

C- Excuse me? What does Sonny have to do with anything?

E- Oh, I'm sorry, what's that you called her again, oh yeah, Sonshine?

C- You were not supposed to be in my room!

H- giggles, Sonny? Is that your girlfriend?

C- No, she isn't!

E- Might as well be, you talk about her all day long!

Just then Macey and Kasey barged through the door.

K- Oooh, who are you guys talking about, Sonny?

M- Isn't that Chad's girlfriend?

K- yeah, way to be late, Mace!

M- How come I always hear everything last?

K- (shrugs) You know Chad, you should bring her over, we don't bite!

E- yeah, Chad, bring her over! (he laughs hysterically)

C- Guys, what are you talking about, Sonny is not my girlfriend!

E- you wish she was!

C- look, she is the last person on earth, i'd ever think about dating!

Tess, peaks around the door frame, and laughs.

T- are you guys, talking about Sonny again, what happened, did she break up with you?

M- oh, no, she did?

T- Chad, I told you to lay off the ego!

K- yeah, that probably pushed her over the edge!

C- Umm, hello, am I speaking another language? Me and Sonny are nothing? We never dated, and I don't even like her!

T- Oh, so then you guys, didn't break up?

C- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I screamed and stormed out of the room.

They all broke into a fit of laughter.

T- Don't worry, he'll get it sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2

SPOV

It was lunch time, and I figured I could do without the polka dotted dish. I know, it's just as disgusting as it sounds. I figured now would be a good time to pay a visit to my good ol' enemy. Yep, you guessed it, Chad Dylan Cooper. The three named, oh so famous, jerkthrob. The truth is deep down, Me and Chad actually like each other, we wanted to be friends, but we couldn't, it was impossible. I'm a random, and he's a fall, and well, we I wouldn't call that combo your classic PB&J. I found Chad admiring himself in the mirror. I interrupted his "I'm such a pretty man" speech.

S- Hey Coop... i said smirking

c- Munroe, since when do you call me Coop

s- since i felt like it, anyway, just dropping by to tell you that we're gonna show you guys up at the Condor studios talent competition

c- Funny, little, Sonny, you have much to learn, there is no way to win a competition if you have no talent! he said smirking

s- i laughed, Exactly that's why you guys won't be winning.

c- no you did not just say that!

s- i think i did.

c- well for your information, you're the one with no talent, you're just a random, cheese head, non funny, nobody, from a small town in Wisconsin, with absolutely no talent. he said smirking looking satisfied with himself

s- well, fine!

c- fine!

s- fine!

c- good!

s- good!

c- so are we good?

s- no... i said tearing up

He must have noticed that he hurt my feelings, because his eyes softened and he grabbed my wrist before i can leave.

c- sonny, wait... i didn't mean it that way...

s- i released myself from his grasp, then how did you mean it...

He was speechless, and i turned on my heel, and ran to my dressing room before the tears poured out. I could hear him calling after me, but i refused to even look back, he eventually came to the door and knocked, but i ignored it and cryed myself to sleep. it's official, Chad is a big jerk and i never want to speak to him again.

2 hours later

I awoke to find myself on the floor in my dressing room alone, i immediately remembered why, and felt the tears rushing back. Why as I crying anyway, it's not like I cared about him, or like he cared about me. He doesn't care about anyone but himself, he's selfish, and mean, and rude, and heartless. I just wish someone would put him in his place. I went to the cafeteria to get me a big cup of fro-yo, once i got it, i bumped into the last person i wanted to see. Chad.

c- sonny, i?

I looked into his eyes, and he looked back into mine.

CPOV

C- sonny, i?

I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. I could tell she was hurt, her eyes were dull, not bright, like they normally were, her prescence wasn't bubbly anymore, the room seemed dim. She closed her eyes and walked off without saying a word to me. But, why did I care, it's not like I felt anything for her, and know she didn't feel anything for me. She couldn't, she was too much of a good girl, to break the rules, and betray her cast. She'd never like me, even if I did like her. WHICH YOU DO! No, I don't! SURE... Whatever! I just walked off. I went back to my set, we filmed, which meant i was going to get home late. When I left it was 9:30, the only thing on my mind was her, I thought about how I must have hurt her feelings. Me and Sonny pretended to hate each other for fun, because of the rivalry, but deep down, we actually liked to be around each other, we wanted to be friends, or at least we did. Now, I'm not so sure. I guess this is the feeling they call guilt. Of course, I stopped to get food for me and my family, when i got home, they were all sitting down watching a movie.

C- Hey guys! I got Chinese!

H- Chaddy!

c- Hey, Haylie...

Every single one of them rushed over to the table like they have never seen food in their life. We all ate, in silence? Haha, don't make me laugh. We never eat in silence, especially with the two blabber mouths (Macey and Kasey).

M- So, Chad, how'd it go with Sonny, is she coming over?

K- yeah, I bet, she'd love me!

The table gave her a glare

K- and you know, the rest of you guys too!

I sat in silence and continued eating.

E- Aww, what happened, did Chaddy get his heart broken?

Tess stared at me, I guess she knew something was wrong, I'm never this quiet, especially at dinner. I looked up to catch her eyes, and she got the picture.

T- Shut up, Eric!

E- make me!

C- i think, I'm done for tonight. i said, and got up from the table.

I know, it was wrong, but i can't take it, i've already called sonny 15 times, and she won't answer. Eventually everyone was done with dinner, and Tess came into my room, to find me strumming my guitar. I was trying to write a song to let out my feelings, but i had writers block.

T- alright, what did you do?

C- How do you know it was me? i defended

T- because you never come home upset about anything unless it has to do with Zac Efron, or that you and Sonny had a fight and it's your fault. I've decided it must be number 2.

C- i grunted, i hurt her feelings and now she's mad at me

T- well, what do you expect, for her to hug you?

C- no, but, we were just having our daily argument, and i went a little overboard, i made her cry. Sonny's never cried about anything i've said to her before.

T- Wow, it must have been bad, i don't wanna know what you said, I might have to kick your butt for her, but let me guess, you've tried to apologize and she won't forgive you?

C- yeah, she was bragging about the talent show, and i said she had no talent and everything took a turn for the worst from there. i don't know what to do...

T- you like her, don't you?

C- well, i guess you could say that...

T- Chad, you can't lie to me, I can see right through you, I've known you for practically all my life, and I think I can tell whether or not you like someone. Remember Lana, when you were 12?

C- Yeah, but, Sonny's different, Lana actually liked me back...

T- Well, just lay off her for a while, give her sometime, she doesn't seem like a person to hold grudges.

C- you know sis, for a tomboy, you sure know a lot about girls.

T- (she threw a pillow at me) i'm not a tomboy genius, i'm just not a girly girl.

C- And the difference is?

T- Wow, that explains everything...

C- What is that supposed to mean? i said confused

T- good night Chad! she said smiling as she left the room.

Man, if Sonny is anything like Tess, I'm gonna need a lot of help. And with that I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

voices...

Chad, I want you to take good care of Eric, ok? Mommy and Daddy love you, we always have, and we always will.

But, mommy, why are you doing this?

Goodbye, honey? We'll meet again, I promise.

No...

Look what you did, it's all your fault, you pushed your parents away

No...

They didn't want you anymore, Chad, and no one will ever want you...

So are we good?

No...

Wait, Sonny, I didn't mean it that way...

It's all your fault...

We'll meet again i promise...

No, no, no...

AHH! I woke up in sweats, my pajamas were soaking, and my mind was so terribly jumbled up right now. I wasn't really sure what was going on... I felt like the room was spinning, and there were voices in my head that slowly faded out... Soon, I hear another voice, except it seems more realistic...

H- Chaddy, are you ok?

C- Haylie, what are you doing up?

H- I couldn't sleep, and then I heard you scream...

C- Oh, Haylie, I'm sorry, come here...

She walked over to me, and i pulled her up on my bed and into a big hug, she smiled up at me and then frowned again.

H- Chaddy, do you think my mommy and daddy loved me?

C- i froze for a second, Of course, I'm sure they loved you very much...

H- then why did they give me away?

C- i don't know, but I'm glad they did, otherwise, i would have never met you...

H- she smiled, Don't you miss your mommy and daddy?

C- i do, a lot, but that was a long time ago, now i have you and all the others to think about. Everything is fine, as long as I have you guys...

We stayed silent for a minute?

H- Chaddy?

C- yes, Haylie?

H- can you read me a bed time story?

C- of course.

I got up and we walked back to her room, I tucked her in, read her the story, and soon enough she fell asleep. I planted a kiss on her forehead, and went back to my room. I just couldn't help myself, it was all too much, i already loss my parents, and even if Sonny didn't feel the same way, it would hurt me to lose her too... I decided to call her one more time, even if it was 3 in the morning. To my surprise, she answered...

s- Hello? she moaned sleepily

c- Sonny, you answered! i said delighted

s- Chad? ok, i'm hanging up now...

c- no, wait,please, let me just, let me talk to you...

s- fine, 30 seconds, talk...

c- Sonny, I just wanted to say, i didn't mean what i said earlier, i was trying to annoy you, i didn't think it would hurt your feelings...

s- 27...

C- you are funny, and you are talented, you can sing, and act, i mean you aren't the best dancer, but...

s- 21...

c- anyways, you aren't a cheesehead or a nobody from Wisconsin, you're Sonny Munroe, the first and only girl to stand up to me, and call me out on being a jerk...

s- 14...

c- i know that i hurt you, but the truth is, i like you, a lot, i wanna make peace between us, and be... friends

s- Chad, you're wasting your time, you can't be friends with a nobody...

c- Sonny, please, all i'm asking for is another chance, i just want to start over, let me make it up to you, please...I'm sorry...

SPOV

Chad called me and was now coming up with some sorry excuse for what he said to me, but then he did something I never thought he would do. He apologized... I could tell in his voice that he meant it.

c- Sonny, please, all i'm asking for is another chance, i just want to start over, let me make it up to you, please...I'm sorry...

s- Chad..

c- will you at least think about it?

s- chad, i forgive you, but i'm gonna have to think about it.

c- that's great, so i guess i'll see you around, friend?

s- don't push it... good night Chad...

c- good night, Sonshine... (hangs up)

Sonshine? What was that about? Whatever, it's 3 am, i'll think about this stuff later.

CPOV

I can't believe she forgave me, it's hard to say this, but even I wouldn't have forgiven me. I don't know what's wrong with me... Lately, i just haven't been myself... The rest of the night i dreamt about Sonny, nothing dirty, just the same old, peaceful, sweet dreams.

TPOV(Tess)

It was 6:30am, I got up to fix breakfast. I whipped out some pancake mix, eggs, and fruit. In the midst of cooking, I got a text from my boyfriend, Josh. He was the sweetest guy ever, but he was also a little weird, in a good way. I read the text. It read:

Dear Tess,

roses are read,

violets are blue,

there's no other girl out there for me,

except you...

Ok, so i forgot to mention corny, but it's the thought that counts and plus he's cute! I texted him back letting him know i appreciated it, i finished making breakfast and of course went to wake up everyone. I decided to start with Greg, Carter, and Mason,. They all shared a room, and it was the 1st door in the hall. Sometimes I had fears about that, but decided not to worry too much.

T- Come On Guys! Wake up! i go over to shake each one of them.

G- five more minutes!

C- yeah, what he said!

T- guys, you have to go to school, and besides, i made pancakes!

M- did you say pancakes?

C- pancakes?

G- Pancakes!

T- yes, pancakes...

They all rushed out of the room, and grabbed a chair at the table.

Everyone else happened to wake up on their own, we all grabbed plates, and ate. Soon we were out the door.

I got to school and met up with Josh, he smiled when he saw me and immediately pulled me into a hug.

J- Hey beautiful...

T- Hi Josh i smiled.

J- so, are we still on for tonight, or are you cancelling again?

T- Josh, you know, I don't want to cancel, but family comes first...

J- I know, it's just I hardly get to see you, can't i stop by and help sometime..

T- NO! I mean, it's ok, I'm fine..

So, I know that sounded a little harsh, but me and Josh, weren't the most popular kids in school. Josh was a target to the popular kids and the last thing they needed to know was that his girlfriend was some poor orphan. I also didn't want him to worry or try to help me. I'm a big girl and I don't need help from anyone, especially when they don't know the whole story...

J- Ok, i'm sorry, look, how about lunch in the garden, today?

T- I smiled, It's a date..

J- Great, I'll see you later. he pecked me on the lips and walked away.

CPOV

the studios

I still haven't seen Sonny today, but i really wanted too. I know she said she had forgiven me, but I wasn't completely sure. I made the first move and wallked over to the prop house to find Sonny and all the other randoms. Tawni was the 1st to see me...

T- pooper? what are you doing here?

I felt really off today because Sonny usually asks me that...

C- Hello, to you too, Tawni..

Z- Something we can help you with, Pooper?

C- Pooper, really randoms? That's the best you got? Well if you must know, I'm actually here to see Sonny; i smiled and she blushed a little

N- Why?

G- Yeah, something goin on we don't know about?

C- nothing too worry your little brain about, i smirked... Sonny?

She got up and we walked out of the room together into a hall seperate from the prop house. She started to walk ahead of me and i grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

C- Sonny, slow down, she gave me a bored look, I thought you weren't upset anymore...

S- I said I forgive you, I din't say I wasn't upset...

C- Oh, well, what can I do to make you happy again?

S- you can start by going back to where you came from...

Ouch, that hurt.. i frowned

C- Sonny, really...

S- why are you being so nice anyway, what are you scared that the media will find out you hurt hollywood's good girl and it'll make you look bad? is that what this is about?

I remained silent, which wasn't the best idea...

S- oh my gosh! that is the reason! i knew it! you don't actually care about me! she started to walk off again... so i grabbed her wrist again, but she wouldn't even turn to look at me...

C- Sonny, you know that's not the reason, i'm not that heartless, just give me a chance, i do care about you, more than words can say...

S- How do I know you aren't lying? she gave me an icy glare...

I looked her in the eyes and she stared back into mine, i could tell she was getting lost, but i decided now wouldn't be the best time to brag about that, Instead i leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Shockingly, she kissed back, it didn't last long. She pulled away and slapped me...

C- ow! what was that for?

S- you kissed me!

C- you kissed me back!

S- you kissed me first!

C- I was trying to make a point...

S- and that point would be?

C- that i like you, i actually like you, like you, as in, not just being friends. I think your amazing, but I guess I was so caught up with my ego and the rivalry between our shows, that I didn't think it could happen... I care about you a lot, and when i pick fights with you, its just because i don't know any other way to speak to you without blurting out my true feelings about you...

S- oh my gosh, you're serious, aren't you? she had an in awe face

C- yes, i'm serious, so serious that i was actually wondering. Well, you know, if you're not still too upset with me, maybe you'd like to go out sometime, with me, together, just the two of us in a more than friendly way, as in a date... i found myself actually being nervous...

S- Chad, i know what a date is... i don't know what to say...

C- How about, yes? i half smiled and my shoulders went up about a half inch

S- then, yes... she smiled

C- ugh, i knew it, i mean why would you want to go out with me, after i've been such a jerk to you, and i said all those things, and, wait... what did you say?

S- she giggled and blushed, i said yes, Chad, yes, i'll go out with you...she smiled

C- you, said yes, to me? i said confused

S- she giggled again, she kissed me on the cheek, just text me when, where, and how i should dress, ok?

C- you said yes? i mumbled still in bewilderment

S- she smiled, bye Chad... and walked off in the direction of her dressing room

C- she said yes! i said both in shock and astonsihment

Yeah, i know, it took me long enough, right? But, i really didn't expect that. Anyway, i was glad, after my brain finally comprehended what she said, I walked away smiling and satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

It was lunch time, and of course Sonny was there, she smiled at me when she saw me. I smiled back, and went to go get my lunch. Lunch was different today, i didn't even touch my food, i spent the entire time texting Sonny. Our casts got suspicious after awhile, so eventually we stopped. I texted her when, where, and how to dress for our date. It was simple really, we were going to Angeline's a seafood joint on the beach, I told her to dress casually, but nice, and to meet me there at 7. Lunch was soon over, we all went back to rehearsals and I worked my usual tv magic.

TPOV(Tess)

It was lunch time and i had a lunch date with the best boyfriend in the world. I'm surprised he hasn't dumped me yet, as much as i blow him off, for good reasons of course. For some strange reason, he puts up with it. I found him sittting at a table in the corner of the garden near the pond. He smiled when he saw me and waved. I sat down and kissed him on the cheek.

J- so, how's Calculus?

T- really, Josh?

J- So, how's life at home?

Oh boy, I know where this is going...

T- It's great...

J- Oh, well, i was thinking...

T- Josh, why do you always bring up my home?

J- What do you mean, is it a crime?

T- no, it's just...

J- Tess, why are hiding it from me, why can't i know about it...

T- You can, it's just...

J- it's just what, I'm your boyfriend, I don't see why you should have to hide it from me. I just wish you'd stop pushing me away...

T- Josh, I'm not, I just don't wanna talk about it...

J- Why not? What could possibly be so wrong?

T- Look, I, I gotta go..

J- No, Tess, wait, I'm sorry, I'll let it go...

T- Josh, I can't keep doing this to you, we hardly spend any time together, we barely know each other, maybe we should just, just go our seperate ways...

J- Tess, what are you saying, how you can you say that, that we barely know each other. I know plenty about you, things you've never even told me. I know your favorite color is green, that you don't like flowers becasue they remind you of funerals, and funeral remind you of death. I know you hate it when i smother you, and that you have a scar on the back of your neck from when you were little. I know a lot about you, i don't see why you have to hide this. Tess, I love you...

T- I'm sorry... i said, tearing up...

I couldn't look back, I know I hurt him, and I know I was being stupid, and that i could trust him, but i guess didn't want to take any chances.

3 hours later, after school...

I had to go pick up Greg, Carter, and Mason, they went to school farthest away from the orphanage, so it was my responsibility, because Chad has to work. I picked them up, strapped them all in securely, and we drove off. We weren't far from the orphanage when it happened. Josh had been blowing up my phone. He sent me a text: It read:

Tess, please talk to me, I'm sorry, I love you...

I forgot I had been driving and I finally got up the courage to text him back. Again, this was me being stupid. I hit send and heard Mason screaming my name.

M- Tess, watch out!

I looked up and CRASH!


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

After I got off from work, I immediately rushed home. All I could think about was Sonny and

my date with her. I got ready as fast as possible and I had to make sure everything was

perfect. I decided to go with a dark blue long sleeve dress shirt along with some black

designer skinny jeans and some nice timberlands. I put on my silver rolex, did my hair, and

put on some cologne. I had to say, i looked really good, well i mean, i look good all the

time, but i never could have looked better... Just then i heard a knock on my door.

C- Come in

Eric came through the door

C- oh, hey Eric, what's up?

E- what's up with you?

C- what do you mean?

E- you're all dressed up. You're going on a date?

C- So, what's your point?

E- Oh, nothing...

C- What?

E- Nothing, have fun on your date...with Sonny, he smirked and closed the door.

I smiled to myself.

SPOV

I was so happy, more than word could express. Chad had finally asked me out, it was

almost too good to be true, but i figured it would be good to keep a positive outlook. I

decided to wear a pretty halter dress, it wasn't too dressy, it was made out of cotton. It

was golden yellow with a black belt. I also wore black ankleboots, and gold and black

jewelry. My hair was curled down and draped over my shoulder. My makeup was simple, I

didn't want to over do it. I know it sounds crazy, but this date is kinda boosting my

confidence, I'd never thought I'd say this in a million years,but I look hot, if i do say so

myself. I put on body spray, i smelled really good. An hour later and I was off. It was 6:30

and the drive was long, I was going to be late, I hope Chad wouldn't be angry.

TPOV(Tess)

I have no idea where I am, but I fell like I was ran over by a truck. My eyes opened slowly,

things were blurry for the longest time. I heard voices, when I finally opened my eyes I

realized I was in a hospital room. The doctor rushed over to me as he realized I was trying

to get up. (D: DOCTOR)

D- Ms. Montague, please don't get up! (Montague is Tess's last name)

T- What happened?

D- you were in a car accident, you and 3 other younger boys...

My face filled with horror

D- Don't worry, they are all fine, just some scratches and bruises like yourself.

T- Can i see them?

D- afraid not, but is there anyone we can contact for you?

T- yes, my brother, Chad Dylan Cooper...

CPOV

I was on my way to restaurant for my date...with SONNY! Ok, so I was a little over excited,

okay, very over excited, so shoot me! I wanted this date to go well. I wasn't that far away,

and was at a stop light when I got a call from the hospital. I answered and spoke with a ,

he said that Tess, Mason, Greg, and Carter had gotten into an accident on the way home.

Of course, how could I have been so stupid, I was so caught up in getting ready for this

date that I didn't even notice that Tess hadn't gotten home. I felt so ashamed and

dissapointed in myself. How could I let that happen. The phone call ended and now I was

upset. I let this happen. I was responsible for too many mishaps. I made my parents not

want me anymore and give me away, I hurt Sonny's feelings, I let Tess and the others get

into an accident, and now I had to choose between 2 of the most important things in my

life. I really wanted to go on this date with Sonny, i really liked her, might even be in love,

and I didn't want to hurt her again. But, family was important, even if they weren't my

blood, they were the only ones i had left. I'd known them forever and I couldn't stand to

let them down either. So, you're probably thinking, why don't you just tell Sonny you have

to cancel? Simple, when i cancel, she'll ask why, and she doesn't even know about my

personal life. She doesn't know I have Tess and Haylie, and the others. If I told her I was

an orphan, what would she think of me? That I was the less fortunate, she'd try to help,

and she'd sympathize for me. And the one thing I don't need is anyone's sympathy. I'm

fine, my life is fine just the way it is, and I don't need her to pity me. I was making thins

hard on myself, I know it, I was overreacting. I knew Sonny was a nice, caring, and loving

person, she'd understand. But, I couldn't take the chance that she wouldn't. I had a big

choice to make in such little time. Who's it gonna be? My Family? or Sonny?


	6. Chapter 6

SPOV

Ok, So I got here at 7:30, but I'm sure Chad's patience can't be that short, he couldn't have left,

maybe he's just late himself... Yeah, that's it. The waiter came over, he was a little nerdy looking and

i think something was wrong with his eye. Maybe it was his sad attempt of winking at me. Either way,

it felt so wrong! A good hour had gone by, I spent most of it texting Tawni and my best friend Lucy. It was

now 8:30, and I was still foolishly waiting for Chad. The waiter came and tried to start clearing the table.

This was his third time, and all 3 times I tried to justify Chad, and explain to the waiter that Chad was coming,

but I was wrong. I waited 30 more minutes and finally decided that this whole thing was stupid. I had let

myself fall for the biggest jerk on the earth, actually believing he cared about me and had feelings for me.

I should've known, this whole thing was a joke, he was probably joking and did this to me on purpose.

But, his words were so real, that kiss felt so right, and I thought he was telling the truth. Guess, that's my fault,

for falling in love with an actor. As much as I wanted to believe that this all was just one big misunderstanding,

I knew it wasn't, Chad stood me up. I can't believe I was so stupid, and now I just humiliated myself. I was so hurt,

even more hurt than before. Now would be a good time to visit my grandma, she always knows what to do, especially

when it comes to boys. Yeah, that's what i'll do, hopefully, i'll feel a little better. I grabbed my bag and drove off to the

hospital, yes, my grandmother is a diabetic, her case is a little more severe than others. But she acts like she's perfectly fine,

and that's one of the things I admire about her.

TPOV(Tess)

I was so tired and worried. I felt horrible, I had a fight with Josh and I got my siblings and myself hurt. Soon, I saw Chad peeking into my

room, he was here, and I was so relieved. He looked kind of upset, but he smiled nonetheless. He grabbed my hand and spoke.

C- Tess, what happened, are you ok?

T- I'm fine, have you seen the others?

C- yeah, I've been her for about a hour and a half.

T- Oh, do me a favor, can you call Josh for me? Let him know I'm ok...

C- will do!

CPOV

I called Josh and let him know what happened, he said that he was on his way. I couldn't believe all this was happening, and I can imagine

how Sonny's feeling. She probably think that nothing i said or did actually meant anything, even the kiss. I don't blame her... I wish it didn't

have to happen like this, I wish my life was how people pictured it in the tabloids, but it isn't. My life officially sucks. Josh eventually showed

up and I left trying to avoid the awkwardness of their mushiness. I went back to visit the boys. It was around 9:30 when he finally left,

seeing as he had school tomorrow and I returned to Tess's room for one last time to say goodnight. I usually say good night to the others

and they'll hate me for this later, especially Hailey, but don't worry they aren't home alone, I got our house parent to watch them for the

night.

SPOV

I've been at the hospital for God knows who long, I was waiting the longest time for my grandmother to finish her

dialysis procedure. Believe it or not, that is the only time she doesn't look so hot. In the time spent waiting, i think i gulped down at least 10

icecream bars from the vending machine in an effort to forget about Chad. I just couldn't believe he would do that to me. I really liked him, I

just wish he was the sweet, caring guy he can be, the side he only shows occasionally. The doctor finally called me to see my grandmother,

and i got up immediately. I was walking through the halls to the room the nurse instructed me to go to, when i saw a familiar face through a

room window, it was... Chad...

CPOV

I did everything I could to make Tess comfortable. I fluffed and adjusted her pillow, I pulled her golden brown locks out of her face and off

her neck, I tucked her in, I even snuck her some ice cream from the vending machine. Some of you might be wondering if there's sort of a

thing between Tess and I. You know what I say? On what planet? Tess and I tried it out when we were younger, after all i was young

hearthrob, i still am, and she was really pretty, and she still is, but we just couldn't, i mean how sick is that? Sister and brother, together?

Yuck, it was just too awkward and gradually over time we lost interest in each other. Nothing personal, we just felt it was for the better. But

I still love her as a sister and a friend. As our conversation came to an end, i kissed her forehead and wished her goodnight. She smiled and

then looks toward the door and her face took on a look of bewilderment

C- What? i asked confused

T- There's someone in the window, a girl? she said

I turned around to lock eyes with Sonny, I wasn't sure why she was here, but she was. I saw her eyes start to water and she frowned at

me, then she ran away...

C- Sonny! i whisper yelled

T- So, that's Sonny, huh? She 's really pretty...

C- I'm sorry, Tess, I have to...

T- I understand, go get her...

C- you're the best! see ya later i smiled


	7. Chapter 7

I ran after Sonny, I called after her, but when I finally got down the hall, I realized she was gone.

I called her cell and got her voicemail. Man, I messed up really bad. How did this happen? I feel so stupid.

I tried her cell again and got her voicemail again. This cycle repeated only the 25 times that I called her. Finally she answered:

S- STOP CALLING ME!

C- But, Sonny...

S- No, Chad! I liked you, I liked you a lot, and you hurt me anyway! You played with my emotions, you stood me up,

you didn't even have the comon decency to call and cancel beforehand, you humiliated me and made me look like a

fool. And I am, to think that the likes of you could ever really mean what you say, that you could be kind and sweet.

And worst of all you kissed another girl, after kissed me? You're a jerk, and if I never get my feelings hurt by you again, it'll be too soon.

C- Sonny, just let me explain!

S- Explain? What is there to explain? Explain why you hate me so much that you would stoop so low?

Explain why your so heartless that you would lie to me and tell me you care about me, when it's obvious

that you don't? Or explain, why you're the biggest concieted jerkface on the planet?

I remained silent, that really hurt, especially coming from her.

S- yeah, i thought so, Goodbye Chad!

And with that she hung up. I went home to find everyone up waiting for me and the others.

They were upset and i don't blame them, I was supposed to be there for them, I was supposed to be

the foundation and keep everyone above water, but lately i was letting everyone sink, and a lot lower

than i wanted. All the next day I made attempts to apologize and explain to Sonny, but I really didn't know

what to say. I was getting hate stares for the randoms. Apparently, she had been off her game during rehearsals

and she wasn't so "sonny" anymore. I felt horrible, I was restless all last night and I couldn't think straight.

I went home to a silent home since no one was speaking to me, not even Haylie. I also found that Tess and the

others had been released from the hospital, our house parent picked them up. Finally, I got in the bed.

Did I sleep? Not at all, my thoughts were interrupted by Tess entering my room.

T- Hey, she greeted with a smile

C- Hey, i said trying to smile

T- still bummed about Sonny?

C- Yep.. i frowned

T- what happened, why is she mad at you, i thought you fixed things

C- I did, i told her how i really felt about her, i even kissed her and asked her out...

T- really? i can't believe you didn't tell me, how'd the date go?

C- It... it didn't go...

T- what do you mean, did she stand you up?

C- no, i stood her up, i got a call from the hospital that you guys got in an accident , so i did what i had to do,

but i didn't call and tell her because...

T- she'd ask questions and she'd find out, that's the same reason me and Josh had a fight

C- right, and now that i think about it, it's better if no one knows about you guys, the last thing we

need is papparazi showing up to the house, and some big sob story, we'd never hear the end of it...

T- so she's mad because you stood her up without a reason? that's it?

C- well, really cause i stood her up, she didn;t give me a chance to give her a reason, but she's also mad, because

she thinks, we're together?

T- she thinks we're together, she said pointing between the 2 of us; where would she get that id...

when you kissed me on the forehead. Oh my gosh, i'm so sorry, i didn't mean to...

C- Tess, it isn't your fault, it's mine. Everything, I'm the reason you guys got into the accident, i should have called

you like i always did after school and made sure you were ok, but i was too busy focusing on sonny, i'm the reason she

thinks we're together, cause i kissed you, and I never told you this, but I'm the reason Eric and I have no parents. I should have

just kept quiet, but i couldn't he was gonna hurt Eric, and he hurt her and i just wanted to help...( i said tearing up) Yes,

CDC, cries, but rarely, so enjoy it while it lasts

T- What are you talking about, who was gonna hurt Eric, who was her?

C- Tess have you ever noticed that i'm very attatched to Haylie?

T- yeah, we all are, not as much as you,but, why?

C- Tess, me and Eric had a sister, she was a newborn, Eric doesn't know about her, he was too small to remember.

But I remember, my mom and dad were having a fight, and my mom came in our room and told us all to go to sleep,

but i didn't listen. I heard the baby and she was awake, her name was Lily, I just wanted to play with her. So, I went to

and i was teasing her, taking her rattle away, and then she cried. I tried to get her to be quiet, but she just wouldn't

stop crying, and then i heard him... ( the tears in my eyes were about to pour out)

T- Chad, you know you don't have to tell me about this if you don't want to...

C- no, it's ok, i hid in the closet of the nursery and he came in, i could tell he was drunk cause he was wobbling

while he walked. He told her to shut up, and she wouldn't. So he, he beat her, he beat her over and over again,

until she stopped, and he left. I got out of the closet and went to check on her and she wasn't breathing. He, he, killed

her. My mom, never found out how she died, but she was hurt, one day he found out i knew, and threatened me if i ever told.

I was scared, but then 2 years later it happened again. Eric had upset him and i told, and well, we ended up here...

T- Chad, I'm so sorry...

C- Please, don't be, don't feel sorry for me, i don't deserve it... You know sometimes i think about what a

jerk i am to people and wonder if maybe it's in my genes. Maybe it's who I am...

T- No, it's not, and it's not your fault that you and Eric have no parents. You were just doing the right thing

and maybe your mother was to, maybe she gave you away because she loved you and wanted to protect

you from you father. You can't blame yourself fo everything, not even your sister's death...

C- How can you say that? If i wasn't playing with her and i had went to bed like i was supposed to,

she wouldn't have cried and she wouldn't have died. I wouldn't have told and we wouldn't have been given away...

T- you say it like it's a bad thing, Chad, that was your past, now you've got all of us, you've got 11

people in this house that love you very much, you can't be so hard on yourself, look at the positive. We never

would have met, you never would have become famous, and what if you stayed with your parents, you and Eric

might not even be alive...

C- I guess you're right, you know Tess, you

always know what to say...

T- Aww, little bro, that's what being a big sis is all about!

C- really Tess, really? 3 months!

T- Ahh, good night Chad, an don't worry, i got a plan, everything i gonna pull together with you and Sonny, I just know it!

C- Should I be worried?

T- Sweet dreams, bro she said laughing and walked out of the room

Great another sleepless night, just what I needed!


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: quick note, there are actually eleven of the kids not twelve)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC!**

**CPOV**

I won't go into detail about this morning, I tell you the same thing everyday. I mean, everybody's still half asleep,

what exciting things could possibly happen? Everyone was still mad at me, yes, even Haylie, and my own brother.

Well, whatever, I was still bummed, still upset about Sonny, and even though Tess tried to make me believe all that

stuff that I mentioned wasn't my fault, I knew it was. I mean she's my sister, she's supposed to tell me all that stuuf and

try to make me feel better. I'm trying to let it go, and to you it might sound like I'm being stupid, but trust me, it's a lot

easier to understand where I'm comin from when you're in my shoes. Tess made breakfast as usual, today it was something

absolutely special, drumroll please...Cereal! (fake enthusiasm) Yay, you'd think with growing children here, we'd get a little more help.

Today, I actually tried avoiding Sonny, it made me feel a little better, until i saw the sun shining outside.

Then i recieved a chocolate gift basket and it reminded me of her eyes. I wouldn't even dare look at the new jewelry

Portlyn had been flaunting around because it reminded me of her smile. I couldn't eat any fruit on my plate because it was

mainly watermelon and that reminded me of how her hair smelt. I couldn't enjoy my massage becauase the massagist used

lavender, and that's how Sonny's clothes smelt. I finally got fed up when i was in the midst of eating my strawberry shortcake

and realized the filling tasted a lot like Sonny's strawberry lipgloss. Sometimes I wonder if the big man upstairs is trying to

tease me on purpose...

Most of my agony took place at lunch. Sonny didn't glance over at me like she usually did, she wouldn't even look at me.

If she did, it was out of the corner of her eye and she would frown. She kept throwing her head back as she laughed and her

hair bounced when it came back up and it did when she walked. When she got up to put her food in the trash, she didn't look up at

the Mack falls poster like she always did. The worst part was she was doing it on purpose. And not jumping to conclusions, but

i think she was purposely eating her fro-yo slow to be sexy and turn me on. I never knew sucha sweet heart could be so

evil, I'm ashame to say it was working and well that ended lunch early for me.

**SPOV**

Today I was purposely trying to see Chad and make him feel guilty. I know, I'm supposed to be nice,

but he deserves it. At lunch I was purposely eating my fro-yo slow just to turn him on. Ha, i know, it's a little much,

but I could tell it was working, he was drooling for crying out loud. After lunch ended i started to walk back to my dressing

room. I was almost there when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

T- You're Sonny Munroe right? she asked

S- Yes, and you are... wait, aren't you Chad's girlfriend? i said crossing my arms

T- You're kidding right?

S- Actually no, i saw you two together at the hospital...and if you're not his girlfriend who are you?

T- I'm his, his...sister... Tess, Tess Montague

S- What? Chad doesn't have a sister!

T- actually he does, he has 4 to be exact and 5 brothers.

S- ok, i'm leaving, you don't have to make excuses for him...

T- Sonny, please, a lot of the reason you're angry at him has to do with this. Chad wasn't supposed to tell anyone,

we all aren't, but Chad likes you a lot, so here it goes... Chad is... in a special circumastance because of his past, and so

he lives differently than normal people like you. I'm really trying hard not to tell you. Look, I know you're mad, but Chad and

the rest of us would really like it if you came over for dinner. Here's the adress, come tonight at 8, we don't bite...

I really couldn't believe what was happening...

S- why can't you tell me?

T- It's something our whole family has agreed not to share for personal reasons and I'd appreciate if you'd just respect that as it is...

S- ok, i'll be there i said and she bid me goodbye and left...

That was suprisingly not as strange as it seemed. Why wouldn't Chad tell me he had siblings?

**TPOV**

Part 2 of the plan was now in action. Before I left I talked this plan out with the fam. I explained to them that it wasn't

Chad's fault that he wasn't able to come home and tuck them all in. I also briefly explained what Chad was going through

with Sonny, and this plan came into motion. Chad would totally be pissed, cause for one we didn't tell him, and two, no one is

supposed to know about our situation, and three, well, we didn't tell him. But he'll thank me later. Our whole family had

decided to have dinner and entertain Sonny, so that she'd understand that Chad really i a great guy and has a really great

family too. Haylie was going to sing a song, the wins, we're going to do a skit (talk about drama queens), Greg had drawn

Sonny a picture, he was the artist of the family. Mason and Carter were going to do Magic tricks, and Eric was going to be the waiter,

and Robert was going to do poetry. We don't talk much about Robert because, well, we don't really understand him.

He's mysterious, and creative, and a little dark, but he's very expressive, talented, cool, and deep.

This was going to be the best plan ever, oh what was i going to do? Oh, I hadn't really thought about it, good looking out.

I'll probably jump in on the twins skit... or I could read my creative writing piece. I was more of a writer, that was my talent.

When I grow up I want to be a journalist or an author. I hope everything goes really well, especially since Chad knows

nothing about it. And it is hard to get Chad to cooperate, he always wants details. This might not be as easy as I thought... did I mention

that we didn't tell Chad?


	9. Chapter 9

**SPOV**

So far I was both scared, happy, and excited. Chad really did like me, but he had siblings and

he's never talked about them. I know nothing about them, their names, nothing... What if they

didn't like me? what if i didn't like them? and what was i going to wear? Oh my gosh, and it's

5:30, this is going to be a lot of work... I worked out something simple. A royal purple one

shoulder ruffled knit top that came down over my bottom, some simple make up with lavender

eyeshadow, diamond studs, my favorite butterfly pendant necklace, some chunky bracelets,

black tights and thong sandals. Okay, so maybe not as simple as i thought, especially since my

hair was curled down, and i had a diamond hair clip in it. I decided to tone it down, i put on solid

jewelry instead of the sparkly stuff, now i looked way more casual. I hopped into my car trying

to think happy thoughts and was on my way...

**TPOV**

Chad was still bummed as ever, it took all my strength to get him to dress nicely and get out of

bed. Everyone else was perfect. Of course, Chad had a whole lot of questions to ask, but the

answer "it's a surprise" actually satisfied him. I wanted this whole thing to go well, I mean, if it

didn't, I'd have failed miserably as the best big sis on the planet. It was a lot of work, I have to

admit, between making sure the younger boys had on clean underwear and that the girls were

dressed appropriately, i was running circles around my own home. And it wasn't even that big!

**SPOV**

I turned into the place and noticed a sign, you know like the ones that introduce a gated

community, but instead it said Livingston Orphanage... No, way, it can't be, he lives in an

orphanage? But why? I never would have thought, I mean he goes around boasting that he's the

big CDC, and that he's rich and cooler and better than everyone else. I can't believe it, he's an

orphan... now, i feel really bad, and stupid, i'd overreacted all for nothing. I have to talk to Chad,

he has to know that I'm sorry... I found the house number, and parked my car...

**CPOV**

Tess had me and the rest of the family dressing up, well not exactly, but you know what i mean,

for a "surprise". What could there possibly be that's so surprising? We never have any company

unless it's one of the kids from the other houses and i doubt they'd be coming. I really hope it

cheers me up, I've been down ever since, well you know... ugh (insert sigh) I just wish she could

understand. I walked over to the kitchen where Tess was standing when I heard someone knock

on the door. I went to answer it and found...Sonny?

C-Sonny? i said as if i wasn't sure who she was

S- Yes, it's me, you know, I work with you...

C- I know who you are, it's just, what are you doing here?

S- Tess invited me...

C- Tess? no, no, your not supposed to be here, why? you have to leave?

S- what?

C- you have to leave, now... you don't belong here...

S- but Chad, i was invited here, don't you want me to be here?

C- no, it's not that, i do, but, just, ugh! Tess, i'm gonna kill you! i said looking into the kitchen as

she walked over.

T- What Chad is trying to say, is that you look pretty, and to come inside...

C- (i gasped) But...

T- Chad... she gave me the death glare...

C- right...

We all walked back inside and stood there as Sonny said hi to everyone.

C- Oh, Sonny, make yourself comfortable, Tess, we need to talk!

I pulled her inside the laundry room.

T- ow! she said

C- Tess, what is she doin here!

T- I invited her over, you were sad, and it was our fault that she was mad... she said looking down..

C- So, you gave something else to be mad about, now she's probably mad because i didn't tell

her about this...

T- Chad, you're over exaggerating, Sonny isn't like that...

C- How do you know? How long have you been talking to her behind my back!

T- Chad, please, calm down, I did this for you, you can be mad later...

C- But, I'm mad now, what if she doesn't like you guys, or what if she tells the media about this,

what if she tells her friends, what's she gonna think of me then?

T- Chad, I haven't known Sonny for long, but she seems like a very down to earth person, I

doubt she'd tell anyone, especially since she likes you...

S- She's right... Sonny said as she entered the room.. Sorry to interrupt, Tess, can Chad and I

have a minute alone?

T- sure, tess walked out...

C- Sonny... i greeted, but before i could finish she hugged me...

S- Chad, why didn't you tell me you had all this family. They're amazing, and funny too, I'm surprised... she smiled at me and then frowned again... what?

C- you're not mad?

S- no, Tess explained most of it, we can talk about it later, why should i be?

C- I should hope not...

S- great, she leaned in and pecked me on the cheek, now come on, your little sister Haylie is

about to sing a song, and i don't wanna miss it, she's just the cutest little thing! she pulled arm

and we left

C- Woah! I said, but all i think about was that kiss...

We sat down next to the others and Haylie got up...

**SPOV**

Haylie is so cute, she has the cutest green eyes i've ever seen. She started to sing I Can't Smile

Without You by Barry Mannilow. It was so cute, and she knew all the words, I was actually

crying, tears of joy of course. I even sang along. She actually sounded pretty good too. And

when she finished everyone applauded and she ran over to give me a hug...

H- Did you like it?

S- of course, you have a very beautiful voice...

H- good, wanna know a secret?

S- sure...

H- Chaddy sings this song in the shower and he uses your name in it...

C- Haylie! he blushed...

Everyone laughed...

S- Aww, that's sweet... i laughed...

Next up were the twins, they performed a skit about being the fiercest models in america and

having to save the world with their good looks. Carter and Mason performed magic tricks, they

even gave me flowers. Chad did a piece from a script from Mack Falls, how original. Robert

performed a very deep piece of poetry that brought me to tears, and Tess performed her

creative writing piece. Last, but not least Greg, handed me a picture, it was of his entire family,

all eleven of them, and he included me in it. It didn't exactly look like everone, but it was very

well drawn. We finally ate a really delicious dinner that Tess cooked and Chad's eldest brother

was the waiter, a very charming one at that. If we were at a restaurant, I'd tip him big time...

When everything was done, i really did feel like i was apart of theiir family. They had certainly

treated me like such, so i decided to perform a song for them. Chad lent me his guitar and I

sand an original song i wrote about Chad called "Catch me". Everyone liked it, especially Chad,

and when i finished. Chad announced that it was time for bed, after all it was 9:30. Chad offered

me to come help him tuck everyone in with him. I even got to sing a lullaby to Haylie.

**CPOV**

Sonny was great, everyone loved her, including me. She was an amazing singer and she even

sung Haylie a lullaby. I could tell she really liked Haylie, and Haylie really liked her. After we

finished tucking everyone in, I walked her outside on the patio to talk.

C- Sonny, you were amazing...

S- so were you, i mean there's so many of you...are all of you related?

C- no, just Eric and I, but we're all family no matter what...

S- you are so good with kids, especially Haylie...

C- Well, don't tell anyone I said this, but she's my favorite, i smiled

Sonny laughed and blushed as it got quiet...

S- So Chad, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry, about everything, I was wrong about you, and I

should have let you explain before jumping to conclusions.

C- It's fine... I mean I wouldn't expect you to understand

S- What are you trying to say, she suddenly became defensive

C- Look, i don't want to argue again, it's just they're the only thing I have, you've got a mom and

family and friends that love you where you're from... me, i'm just different..

S- Well, Chad I'm sorry that you're life wasn't as fortunate as mine, but...

C- Don't, don't say you're sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about, don't ask, just please, son't

S- you know Chad, being different isn't always a bad thing. Before my dad died he always used

to tell me being different makes you who you are, not unordinary, but extraordinary. Being

different is a gift, without it, you're just like everyone else, and that would suck, because i like

you just the way you are...

C- really? I thought you thought I was the biggest conceited jerkface on the planet... i smirked...

S- yeah, but you're my big conceited jerkface, it's who you are and i like you for you... even if it

isn't one of you're most attractive qualities she said hugging me... i hugged back

C- Wait, i'm your big conceited jerkface?

S- unless you don't want to be... she pulled away

C- So that means...

S- what?

C- Well, we never went on that date, it'd be kinda out of order to ask you to be my girlfriend...

S- Well, this was sorta like a date, and you never know unless you ask...

C- really Sonny, really?

S- Don't you mean Sonshine? she said mockingly...

C- I smiled, Right, Sonshine, will you be my girlfriend?

S- I don't know, she said teasing me...

C- Sonn... i almost whined her name until i felt her soft lips press against mine.

I kissed back and wrapped my arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around my neck.

She gradually ran her fingers through my hair, which ran chills down my spine and the hairs on

the back of my neck stood up. It was the most passionate and best kiss i ever had. Soon it

became more passionate and heated so it led to us making out against the side of house. When

she finally pulled away, I was breathless... She smiled at me and asked if that answered my question, i nodded,

then she kissed me on the cheek, said goodnight and drove away, leaving me speechless but more than satisfied.

Either i was just getting lucky or my life was actually starting to get better...

**K, so i really hoped you guys liked it, it took me forever, but it's here. Thanks for all ther reviews,**

**never thought i even get 1 since i'm new, anways, u guys are amazing, i'll come out with a new story soon,**

**and of course finish this one. Again, thanks, and PLEASE REVIEW! I'm only hoping for 2 at minimum till next chapter!**

**I really appreciate it, thanx again!**

**~ Kiki**


	10. Chapter 10

**CPOV**

It's been two weeks and nothing has gone wrong, nothing...I was so happy about that dinner,

when I went back inside I told Tess everything, well not everything, I mean there are just

some things you keep too yourself. My life was officially awesome, I had the perfect family,

the perfect girlfriend, the perfect career, and a great back story to keep fans interested,

although, I wasn't sure I'd be ready to share it with the world. You know, a lot of people

wonder what the great CDC does behind close doors, when no one is looking, get your minds

out of the gutter... anyway, when I'm not on the set, I'm like every other teenage guy. Eat,

sleep, poop, (yeah saying that does often make me less charming, but it's real, so get used to

it), girls, video games, and sleep. Of course, what sets me aside from the rest of the male

population is that, well I'm the Chad Dylan Cooper, let's face it, it doesn't get any better than

that. Today Sonny and I had a lunch date, I was a little worried, I mean, ever since the dinner,

she has become kind of obsessed with my private life. Everytime we had a conversation, it

always ended up being about my family, or my past life. Sometimes it started about us, or

work, but it always ended with how everyone was doing, and what's it like living there, or

something like that. To be honest my life really isn't thaat interesting, must she be so

fascinated? I met her in the Condor Gardens for lunch, that way we could be alone.

S- Hey Chad! she smiled and hugged me

C- Hey babe... i hugged back

S- So, how was rehearsal?

C- Great, Jennifer Lopez is guest starring, we're filming the episode tonight, so that should be awesome...

S- Really, I love her, can I meet her? Please, please, please... she pouted and gave me the puppy dog look.

She knew the director had a strict policy about fratenizing with the guest stars, but she also

knew I couldn't resist the puppy dog look. For that, I couldn't stand her, but I just couldn't say

no. Not to her at least...

C- Sonny, you know...

S- Yes, Chad, I know, but can't you break the rules, just once? For me...

Great, she used the line... You see everytime she uses the puppy dog face she says "For me?"

and that's the deal breaker. Why'd she have to be so adorable?

C- Fine, but, only for you...

S- Yes!

She jumped on top of me and kissed me, which led to of course making out. Yep, giving in to

her did have it's up sides, and I was definitely not willing to pass them up. Sometimes it's

confusing, one moment she's goody two shoes, nice girl, innocent, and adorable. The next

she's wild, rough, sensual, and passionate. I don't know how she does it, but I guess when

you're in the mood, anything can happen. I finally pulled away, I couldn't breathe, I don't

know how she does it, it's like she has super lungs.

S- Aww, what's the matter? Can't hang, Cooper?

C- Pssh, Sonny please, don't flatter yourself...

S- Fine, so how's the fam?

See what I mean!

C- Sonny, can we not talk about this today?

S- What do you mean?

C- Ever since you met my family, it seems like that's all you can talk about, I'm starting to

think that's all our relationship is based on...

S- What?

C- Yeah, and you talk about it like,like we're some kind of charity case... We're normal you

know, we're not poor, we just don't have parents...

S- Chad, what are you saying? Are you ok?

C- Sonny, I'm fine, but I don't want your pity, I want you to date me, and I want to date you,

but I want our relationship to be about us. All we ever talk about is how Haylie is doing, or

what happens at home, or what happens with my family...

S- Well, I'm not doing it on purpose, I'm just curious, I want to be involved in your life, all of

you, and I feel like your hiding something...

C- I'm not!, I blurted out all too quickly. Look just forget it, we'll talk about it later, but can't

we be a normal couple for once?

S- We are! she defended

C- No, we aren't! Normal couples, talk about work and home life occasionally, not all the

time, normal couples flirt with each other and talk about how much they like each other.

Normal couples text and call each other to speak to each other, not someone in their family,

normal couples kiss each other and hold hands in public, they think about each other all the

time... that's what I want with you

S- aww, you're so cute when you're mad...

C- Sonny, I'm serious...

S- I know, I know, so I'm thinking, maybe we should have more us time...

C- really? are you really serious, you're not just saying this to make me happy?

S- Chad, I promise, no family talk, normal relationship, got it!

C- great, so what's new?

S- Well, a friend of mine told me that normal couples kiss each other...

C- really? i smirked...

S- Really... she smiled and leaned in to kiss me, we got into it a little, and it just had to be

ruined by a sudden flash!

It was the papparrazi, her told us to smile, and even threw the headline at us. Hollywood's

Bad boy, Chad Dylan Cooper, and Hollywood's Good Girl, together. Exclusive: Channy!

Channy? What the heck was that? By now we had shooed him off, and the both of us were

absolutely pissed. No one knows about us dating except for our family, and now this. Sonny

and I equals Hell from both our casts, plus being followed by the papparrazi, interviews,

being asked questions... It's all to much, WHYYYYYYYYY! What? I'm feeling dramatic. Anyway,

now I have to deal with this, which sucks. Well, that ruined our date and our kiss, and for the

rest of the day we were kinda nervous.

After filming I set up a private meeting with J-LO, I was really surprised she had said yes, I

mean, it's J-LO. Anyway she said she would because she thought i was adorable, but then

again who doesn't. Sonny was in shock, I think she passed out at least 3 times. She finally got

to talk with Jennifer and I was left all alone. I could hear laughing and occasionally my name. I

became worried that they were talking about me... So, blah, blah, blah happened, what?

Must you know everything? Well, every detail really isn't that important. I mean it's life, one

thing happens, then something else happens, and I'm tired of having to explain everything!

No, wait, I'll do anything, just please, don't stop watching Mackenzie Falls! Fine, I'll tell you. I

was listening through the door to what they were saying and lets just say I heard Sonny

mention something about how I kiss and how she thinks obsessed with my looks. I am totally

not, there is nothing wrong with acknowledging the proven fact that you look good. Anyway,

I'd driven Sonny to work today, so I had to drop her home. I was proud and happy that before

she got out of the car, there was a significant amount of her lip gloss on my lips.

I was driving home when i noticed the same black van had been behind me like forever.

That's when I realized, it was the guy who hadd taken the picture of Sonny and me. He was

following me, and I was less than a block away from home. Oh no, I had to lose this guy,

QUICK!

**Personally, I think i coudl've done better, but i said 2 more reviews til i update,**

**and i got even more than that. i didn't wanna dissapoint u guys, so yeah. Please review,**

**2 more minimum til next update, i want to know what you think, and suggestions would be**

**helpful. i PROMISE the next chap, will be better, thanx.**

**~Kiki**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, I am so sorry, I didn't update quicker, but I had to study 4 my math test, which is 2morrow. Wish me luck,**

**anyway, thanx 4 all the reviews, now that I'm going back to school, I'm going to try to update at least twice**

**a week. Please, please, please, review! Here it is:**

TPOV

I decided that since Sonny was Chad's girlfriend and she knew about our secret, then Josh had a right to know... So, I let Josh drive me home, the

boys were at soccer practice, so I didn't have to worry about them. I's say that Josh was really excited and nervous, I suppose I was responsible for

that. I did make it seem top secret. Anyway, we were about to get to the orphanage, when I saw a car zoom pass me and then another big black van cut in front of us...

as if they were following the other. I caught a glimpse of the car in front and saw the tag... It was Chad, but he passed the orphanage...

J- I wish some people would learn how to drive...

T- Josh, follow those cars!

J- why?

T- Just do it! I mean please, just this once, for me...

J- ok?

We followed them until we heard the faint sound of sirens drawing closer... the police! Great, I thought they were after us, but they were after Chad.

Soon Chad pulled over, the black van slowing down, and the police stopped. They asked Chad to get out of the car and a guy got out of the black van with a camera, he was a papparazzi...

J- Holy chiz! That's Chad Dylan Cooper!

T- Josh, pullover...

J- ok... this should be interesting...

Chad, being the stubborn headed guy he is, had to argue with the police and ended up being cuffed with his head to the hood of his car. The papparazzi was taking pictures, and I got out of the car...

J- Tess, what are you doing?

I ignored him and walked over to the officer...

T- Excuse me officer?

PO (police officer)- What can I do for you?

T- What seems to be the problem?

C- Tess? (Chad looked up)

T- Chad?

The papparazzi walked over still snapping pics...

P(Papparazzi) - Hollywood's bad boy still bad?

PO- Sir, please, step aside...

C- Tess, get away from here!

T- I brushed his hair out of his face... Officer, what's the charge, are you gonna let him go?

C- Tess, go home... I'll see you later...

PO- You'll see her later? You two know each other? Perhaps a secret romance? I thought you were dating Sonny Munroe!

This is too good, i'm gonna be rich!

Just then Chad jumped up and got in the papparazi's face...

C- Get out of here! he said, his face red...

PO- (still taking pictures) What are you gonna do if I don't!

C- (he is had cuffed in the front) Get out of here! he said as her hit the papparazzi in the face causing him to fall to the ground.

T- Chad!

As thr papparazzi crawled back into his van he took one last shot as the police officer shoved him into the police car...

T- Chad!

P- Alright son, we're going down time...

T- Please, sir, no, can't we just work something out?

P- Miss, I'm not sure what any of this has to do with you , but he was driving 50 miles over the speed limit and he just commited battery and assault.

There's nothing I can do...

T- He was defending himself! That guy was haraasing him, and you asked him to leave and he didn't, he should be the one put in jail...

P- I'm sorry, you're gonna have to take it up with the judge...

T- But...

I heard constant knocking on the window... The police got into the car and rolled the window down to Chad's request...

T- Chad!

C- Tess, I'm fine, tell everyone I'm fine...

T- Chad, you're being arrested!

C- Tess, listen to me, tell Sonny I'm ok, do you hear me, and don't worry about me!

T- But...

C- Tess, just do it...

T- ok

And with that they drove off, I walked back over to Josh who looked puzzled.

J- What was that about? You know Chad Dylan Cooper?

T- I'll tell you later, just, come on, I'll show you where I live...

**Yeah, sucks that I had to end it there, but you'll see why next chapter, I'll update soon for**

**3 reviews this time, Thanks so much, please, please, please, review!**

**I want to know what you think, IT MATTERS! **

**~Kiki**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Oh, hey, fanfictioners... AAHHHH! (I duck as a rock is thrown at me)**

**Fanfictioner: Get her!**

**Me: Please, don't kill me, look, new chapter down below! (laughing nervously)**

**Fanfictioner: Fine, we'll let you slide...for now! (evil laugh)**

**So, here it is, I own nothing, and please don't be mad, I've been busy... Read it,**

**love it, like it, hate it, watever, just enjoy and REVIEW it!**

**SPOV**

I laid down on my bed, writing in my diary and doodling hearts around Chad's name. He's so great, and sweet, and fun, and funny!

Who would of thought that the drama king actaully knows a thing or 2 about comedy! My tv was on and suddenly Tween Weekly TV came on.

They were doing a report on Chad and I, apparently we were now Channy, Hollywood's newest cutest couple. I watched squealing at how cute we looked

in all the pictures they showed, when all of a sudden Santiago changed the story. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Chad had been arrested and they

thought he was cheating on me... with who? They showed pictures of Chad against the hood of a police officer's car and a girl standing there. I squinted, it was

Tess... Oh crap... How the heck did this happen, I have got to find out what's going on...but first, Cheese! Gotta have the cheddar, it's just so good, especially this new mix.

**CPOV**

I was in a jail cell. Me, Chad Dylan Cooper! Can you believe it? I can't! This sucks, and it's all for some lousy paparazzi. I can just hear it now. I can only imagine what

Haylie is gonna think of me, ad then the twins, ugh, they'll never give me a break. And more importantly, what's Sonny gonna think? I slapped myself, What the heck is

wrong with me, my whole life is just so, so, jacked up! Ugh, and I can't believe Tess hasn't come to bail me out, oh right, I have all the money, and I don't even have any

now, I spent every dime on Sonny. What? Can I help it if she's so adorable, and I really wanna be a good boyfriend. I think NOT! I had already bought her groceries, a shirt

she wanted, a charm bracelet, and we've been on dates everyday. Yeah, sounds like heaven to me, not the spending part, you know, spending time together. Sometimes I just

wonder whatever happened to conceited me, I mean, really! What has she done to me. Now I'm some lovestruck sap, it's rediculous, but I like it. It took like 3 hours before I

was finally bailed out by Penelope, you know that girl who is like totally in love with me, but can't have me and she's jealous of Sonny, yeah her. I was both happy and upset,

I was glad I was out of here, but I was so dissapointed that I was stuck with her...

P- she grabbed my arm; Come on Chad...

C- Ugh, I think I'll just find my way back, Penelope, but thanks...

P- Ugh, this is about that random girl isn't it, she doesn't even deserve, you after the way she treated you...

C- What are you talking about?

P- Hello, the way she ignored you, and snapped on you for no reason, you were just trying to apologize. I mean she is so fake, she acts like she's so

innocent and we all know she isn't. She's no good for you!

C- And exactly who is? i said now irritated

P- Well, me of course, I mean no one would love you and be as devoted to you as me Chad, I'd do anything to make you happy!

C- Penelope, you know I don't feel that way about you, I wish you'd just stop hitting on me...

P- Fine, I'll try something new... (she then leaned in and kissed me, I didn't kiss back of course, I was trying to push her off of me, but girl's got a strong grip!)

Then I heard a shrill gasp, Penelope pulled away and I saw, Sonny... Gee, Isn't my luck just swell!

Yeah, I know, this chapter kinda sucked, but I promise the ones after this, will be better. This was more of a filler.

Oh and check out my new story "Undercover", let me know what you think! REVIEW! PLEASE! NO amount required

for next chapter!

~ Kiki


	13. Chapter 13

_**OMG**, Please don't hate me, I'm so very sorry. I've been sick, and I had midterms all last week. Put that _

_all together with sleepless nights and writers block, and you get a long time beforr a new update..._

_I just, I have no ideas, it's so...UGH... anyway, I might just have to stop writing it, maybe the other_

_story as well..._

_Maybe I won't be on as often anymore, **I've decided to pre write stories before I post anything,**_

_that way I can change things before I post it and not confuse anyone... again Sorry, I'll try, but chances are this might be the end..._

_Again, **'.ME... **I really am trying, anyway. **READ it, love it, like it, hate it, watever, just ENJOY and REVIEW!**_

**SPOV**

I jumped out of my car, I was now in front of the police station and about to walk into the building when I was stopped around the

corner by voices. It was Chad and Penelope..

C- Ugh, I think I'll just find my way back, Penelope, but thanks...

P- Ugh, this is about that random girl isn't it, she doesn't even deserve, you after the way she treated you...

C- What are you talking about?

P- Hello, the way she ignored you, and snapped on you for no reason, you were just trying to apologize. I mean she is so fake, she acts like

she's so innocent and we all know she isn't. She's no good for you!

C- And exactly who is? i said now irritated

P- Well, me of course, I mean no one would love you and be as devoted to you as me Chad, I'd do anything to make you happy!

C- Penelope, you know I don't feel that way about you, I wish you'd just stop hitting on me...

P- Fine, I'll try something new...

I heard silence and then walked around the corner to find Penelope kissing Chad, he wasn't kissing back though. And believe me that was great news,

at least I wouldn't have to send 2 people to the hospital and end up where Chad was not even a good 10 minutes ago.

S- What the heck is going on?

They pulled back...

C- Sonny, this isn't what it looks like...

S- Oh, I know exactly what it is, you just can't help but screw everything up, can you? I said not directing it to anyone in particular...

P- Sonny, I know how you must feel, Our cast nominated me to go and bail Chad out and he said he wanted to give me a reward and then kiss me...

C- What? Why are you even on our show, that is the most horrible acting I've ever seen...

S- Is this true Chad?

C- No!

P- Yes it is... he begged me to kiss him...

S- AHA, you really are a horrible actor, you just said he kissed you and now you're saying you kissed him... which one is it?

P- I, I...

S- You what? Oh yeah, that's right, you're a liar, and if you know what's good for you you'll keep your relationship with MY man, strictly professional, got it?

C- Yeah! Chad said in a macho voice

S- Babe, stay out of this! I said to him

I could tell Chad was enjoying this, knowing him, he was hoping for a cat fight, but I am way too classy to go through that...

S- Come on baby, I'll take you home...

We walked to my car and started down the road...

C- So, now I'm officially your man, huh?

S- Shut up...

C- And since when did you start calling me baby?

S- Can it Chad...

C- And babe too...

S- Look, I can make sure that we get into an accident on your side of the car so, shut it!

I realized how bad that sounded...

S- I mean shut it...please... I'm sorry, I guess I was just kind of jealous when I saw you with her... I mean...

C- Sonny, you have nothing to worry about, you're the only one for me...

S- Awww, remind me to kiss you when we stop...

C- No problem!

We finally got to the orphanage and walked into the house, there was something different about it, a little more peaceful...

T- And this is the living room... said Tess...

J- Wow, this is great, I can't believe you would hide this, there's nothing wrong...

C- Josh... what are you doing here?

T- Uh, Chad, I just decided that if you can tell your girlfriend, I can tell my boyfriend, right?

C- Right...

S- This is great, Hi, Josh, I'm Sonny I said walking over to him

J- Hi, nice to meet you, wait a second, aren't you Sonny Munroe from So Random?

S- Yes, yes I am...

J- Ugh, you guys are hilarious, I watch it every thursday night with my buds, how do you get to be so funny?

S- It's natural...

J- And, you're, ha wait ok, am I being punked said Josh looking at Tess.

T- What?

J- Yeah, yeah, I get it, alright come on out, you got me!

T- What are you talking about?

J- You know two of the greatest teen stars in hollywood, one of them lives with you, and you've never told anyone? I mean, no one knows?

T- No, and I would like to keep it that way, you have to sware you won't tell anyone.

J- Of course, I just can't believe it...

T- Ok, then Josh, lets leave the stars alone now...

J- Can't I at least get an autograph?

T- I'll bring it to school ok.. let's go...

Now Chad and I were all alone, the kids were gone doing their extra curricular activities, no noise, no issues, no paparazzi, just Chad and I...

It was quiet until Chad broke the silence...

C- So, uh thanks for what you did back there, you have great timing...

S-Yeah I know, I said wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist and stared into his eyes...

C- So... he laughed...

S- So..I never did give you that kiss...

C- You're right you didn't... he said softly...

As I got lost in his deep pools of blue, we leaned in and kissed... ah, pure bliss, no worries, just us...

FOR NOW...

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oooooh, so sorry ya'll, had some major writers block, but I think it's safe to say, we are back on track. So here is the newest chapter, more 2 come l8er today, stay posted!

* * *

**

PPOV (lol, "PP" OV, ok, lets be mature, Penelope's)

P- Ugh, I can't believe that Chad, could fall for such a pin head funny clown?

Seriously, what does she have that I don't? I'm pretty, smart, and dare I say it sometimes funny, I'm charming, and more importantly

I'm rich and famous... oh my god she has all of that... she has everything I have, but he just likes her, why? It's not like she's head over heels for him,

I mean she practically hated his guts for like ever... Wait, that's it, I need to pretend I hate him, so that he'll love me instead...why didn't I see it before! I turned on the tv satisfied with my idea to watch tween weekly...

Reporter: Has Channy split already, or has Hollywood's bad boy never left the market? Recent sightings at the arrest of Chad Dylan Cooper show

a blond female both talking to and hugging our Mackenzie Falls star not to soon from when it was reported that he and our favorite funny Wisconsinette Sonny Munroe

were reported to be dating? So, who is this mysterious blonde girl? Is Chad two-timing? Are Channy still together? And when will Mackenzie ever ask Chloe out? Find out next week

as our investigators further look into it... I'm Denise Richards and you're watching Tween Weekly!

**CPOV**

S- Chad, you have got to come see this!

I was in the kitchen making snacks for Sonny and I, we were going to watch the newest episode of Glee, can't believe we actually missed it last week!

Yeah I know, Chad Dylan Cooper watching amature drama, but hey the tension between Rachael and Finn is pretty darn good if I do say so myself. I rushed over to see what Sonny was talking about.

C- What is it babe?

S- Look at this!

Reporter: Has Channy split already, or has Hollywood's bad boy never left the market? Recent sightings at the arrest of Chad Dylan Cooper

show a blond female both talking to and hugging our Mackenzie Falls star not to soon from when it was reported that he and our favorite funny Wisconsinette

Sonny Munroe were reported to be dating? So, who is this mysterious blonde girl? Is Chad two-timing? Are Channy still together? And when will Mackenzie ever ask Chloe out?

Find out next week as our investigators further look into it... I'm Denise Richards and you're watching Tween Weekly!

Sonny turned off the tv and looked at me...

C- Is this really happening?

S- Yes, Chad it is! I mean seriously, they think your two timing me, with your sister...

C- Sonny, they don't even know that I have a sister or brothers or anything...

S- Exactly, don't you see why this is so bad?

C- Actually, i think it's pretty silly...

S- Chad!This is the same story they were talking about before I picked you up today, they're not going to drop it! No one knows you are an orphan or hardly anything about your personal life, and they are gonna want to know who Tess is...

C- Oh...I see...

T- What about Tess? she said walking out as if on que

C- Nothing...

S- Tween weekly thinks that Chad is cheating on me with you!

T- What? How could they even know about me?

S- You, Chad being arrested, paparrazi?

T- Oh, boy, that's bad...

S- Yeah, and Chad, what are you gonna tell them?

T- Yeah? What?

C- The truth...

T- The truth as in...

C- Yep...

S- Really, your comfortable with the truth? Telling the entire world about what's really going on with you?

T- Chad are you sure?

C- Look, don't worry, if there is one thing I've learned from being around you Sonny, is that I need to be honest, so the truth it is...

_At the Tween Weekly TV Station..._

**CPOV**

Screw the truth, I can't let all my fans think Hollywood's bad boy is some softie with a sad back story? What do I look like? Exactly! My thoughts were interupted...

SH- Chad Dylan Cooper!

C- Hey, Santiago, my man...

SH- So, tell us, hows the Falls goin?

C- Uh, stronger than ever, infact we just finished filming the new episode, spoiler alert: the accordian player did it!

SH- Alright, so, in other news, what's going on with you and good girl Sonny Munroe?

C- Well, we're taking it slow, it was really kind of unexpected, sort of just happened, but yeah everything is pretty good...

SH- Really? Well what about this new blonde chick, intefering in you arrest? Who is she?

_Back at the orphanage..._

**SPOV**

S- I can;t believe he's actually doing this!

T- Yeah me either!

Tess and I were on the couch watching the interview, apparently Josh had fallen asleep in her room after she'd left to use the bathroom...

_ON TV..._

SH- Alright, so, in other news, what's going on with you and good girl Sonny Munroe?

C- Well, we're taking it slow, it was really kind of unexpected, sort of just happened, but yeah everything is ok...

SH- Really? Well what about this new blonde chick, intefering in you arrest? Who is she?

C- Blonde chick? Uh...she's nobody, just some crazed fan...

SH- Then why were you hugging her? You two must share some kind of relationship...

C- Look, I don't know her...besides she was just a regular looking up to me...

_AT the orphanage..._

I can't believe he just said that! Wait why am I saying this to myself?

S- I can't believe he just said that!

T- Me either...

S- He said he was going to tell the truth!

T- Yeah well I guess the truth has exceptions, when it comes to little miss sunshine!

Hey, what did I do?

_ON THE TV..._

SH- You seem to be kind of nervous, is it because your secretly dating your co-star Portlyn ?

C- What?

SH- Oh yeah? We caught pictures of you and Portlyn smooching in front of the jail house? Care to comment?

C- Uh...

SH- So, who are you dating Portlyn or Sonny?

C- I'm sorry, Portlyn...

SH- So the you are infact two-timing Sonny Munroe?

**CPOV**

I was trying my best to follow what my manager was feeding me from behind the curtain...

SH- So, who are you dating Portlyn or Sonny?

C- I'm sorry, Portlyn...I didn't even get the chance to finish my sentence before he interrupted...

SH- So the you are infact two-timing Sonny Munroe?

I watched as my agent gave me a thumbs up...

C- Look, it doesn't matter? There just girls... you can't live with em', you can;t live without em', right?

SH- Indeed, well folks, you heard it here 1st, Chad Dylan Cooper and Santiago Heraldo signing off, you are watching Tween Weekly Tv...

I got out of there as quickly as possible, wanting to forget the entire thing ever happened...

**SPOV**

I can not believe him! Why would he do something like that... Tess and I continued watching the entire interview and we heard every word he said...

I could tell that Tess was still upset, after all before he screwed me over in the end, he did choose me over Tess...Not that I wasn;t greatful, but he said that his family came 1st...

Just then my phone rang...It was Chad, Tess had left, she was too upset to watch anymore... and boy was he in for it when he got here!

S- Hello?

C- Hey, did you see the interview...

S- Oh you mean the one where you TOLD THE TRUTH?

C- Yeah, about that...

S- Chad, how could you? Tess is pissed!

C- Babe, I'm sorry, I

S- Oh, don't you babe me! After all I'm just a girl, just like Portlyn, no one important, like I don;t know? Your Girlfriend?

C- Look, I'm sorry that I said that, but my agent..

S- Yeah, well guess what you should be!

C- I know, but I did introduce you as my girlfriend in the beginning...

S- No, you introduced me as the girl you were taking things slow with, I thought we were past that...

C- We are...

S- Obviously not Chad, look, you lied to me, you stood there in my face and lied to me...

C- But, you're my girlfriend, you're supposed to let me explain and try to understand...

S- You are so right, that is what girlfriends do isn;t it..i said, my voice dripping with sarcasm

C- Yes, I;m glad..

S- Well maybe you should go find your girlfriend and eplain and she'll try to understand, because she is not the girl on the other end of this line...

C- Sonny, please, don't be like this...

S- Goodbye CHAD!

I hope he has a good reason for this or it's gonna take a lot more than flowers and a cheesy apology...

* * *

Alright, well there it goes, hope you at least kinda enjoyed it, anyway check out my new story Not Who I Thought You Were, and remember REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
